


Possession

by samyazaz



Series: Mating Games 2013 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 13:25:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samyazaz/pseuds/samyazaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If he were being honest, it all started that first year, when Stiles called him Miguel and told Derek to put one of Stiles's shirts on. It sat in the back of his brain for two years after that, a quiet whisper he scarcely acknowledged. But they're fucking now, and it's brought it all back out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possession

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Week 3 of Mating Games, "King Grab Bag", for the clothes sharing kink.

If he were being honest, it all started that first year, when Stiles called him Miguel and told Derek to put one of Stiles's shirts on. It sat in the back of his brain for two years after that, a quiet whisper he scarcely acknowledged. But they're fucking now, and it's brought it all back out.

Sometimes, when they're lazing in bed afterwards and Derek needs to get up, he'll choose Stiles's shirt instead of his own from the tangle of clothes they've left discarded on the floor, or he'll forgo a shirt altogether and pull on Stiles's boxers. They fit more like boxer briefs on him, and poorly at that, but Derek kind of likes it that way. He likes when the seam of Stiles's boxers dig into his over-sensitized cock. It reminds him off what they have together. They don't fit either, not really. Not easily. Buy they make it work all the same.

It doesn't go any further than that for another six months, until the day Derek's heat goes out. They huddle together under the covers, the one warn, comfortable place in the whole apartment. Derek's wearing Stiles's shirt from a brief, hurried excursion to the bathroom, so when Stiles shifts above him and clears his throat, looking longingly toward the kitchen like he does when he's thirsty but unwilling to leave bed, Derek says, "I'll get it."

"Nuh uh." Stiles scrambles up quickly. "You have to stay here and keep the sheets warm so I can defrost when I get back." He clambers out of bed and immediately starts shivering. "Balls, it's cold!" And before Derek can say a word, he snatches Derek's jacket off the floor, shrugs it on, and dashes across the apartment. He howls when carpet gives way to linoleum beneath his bare feet, the water runs briefly, and then he's back. He practically dives back into the bed, tucking his frigid feet against Derek's legs and shivering pointedly, as though this is all Derek's fault.

Derek might be more sympathetic, but Stiles is filling the bed with the smell of leather and skin and Derek is petty sure his brain has short circuited. He rolls over, pinning Stiles on his back so Derek can look at him, the contrast between black leather and pale skin, the way the stripe of bared flesh down Stiles's middle leads Derek's eye directly to his cock, which is already starting to stiffen beneath Derek's scrutiny.

It's an invitation too tempting for Derek to ignore. He grips Stiles's arms to keep him down, shivering at the feel of leather beneath his hands instead of skin, and bends low to swallow Stiles's cock down all at once.

Stiles gives a surprised shout and thrashes beneath him before Derek pins him better. His cock swells rapidly on Derek's tongue. Derek licks him, sucks at him, and every time he lowers his head to swallow Stiles deeper, the zippers and clasps of the jacket press into his cheeks and his jaw, so even if he wanted to, he couldn't forget that Stiles is lying beneath him wearing nothing but Derek's jacket.

It's so much better than if he wore nothing at all.

It doesn't take Stiles long to come, his cries going hoarse as he spills himself down Derek's throat. Derek would be embarrassed at how close behind he is, but all he can see is Stiles lying there, flushed and sated and thoroughly wrecked and still wrapped up leather that belongs to Derek, and that's all it takes.

He comes across Stiles's stomach, gets it on his coat and it'll probably be a bitch to clean later, but he can't care. He nuzzles against Stiles's throat and the jacket's collar.

"Dude," Stiles says with an unsteady laugh. "I'm going to wear this _all the time_." And there's nothing Derek can do but nod helpless agreement.

"Wait, really?" Stiles pushes up on an elbow and looks down at him. "You're giving this to me?"

"No." The growl that rumbles through Derek's throat is immediate. "It's _mine_."

If Derek gave it to him, then it would be Stiles's when he wore it. And that would defeat the point entirely.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Possession](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3854056) by [RsCreighton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton)




End file.
